White Flag
by nosirrah95
Summary: Ziva thought she was in love. Now she's scared to fight back. And a co-worker is asking about the bruises on her face. A little bit of Tiva, but mostly team protectivness.
1. Chapter 1 Bruises

**A/N: Wah-lah! **

It had probably been his eyes. There had been something about them that had made Ziva instantly trust him.

Go figure.

He made her laugh. He had been sweet to her while they were dating. She would get flowers delivered on her front doorsteps, and chocolates…and…and it felt like a cheesy high school romance.

But now…now everything had gone wrong.

Why had she let herself fall so hard? She knew she could fight back if she wanted to, but she knew she wouldn't win. He was a SEAL for goodness sake. And three times her size.

She just wanted it all to go away, but if she ended it he…he would kill her.

* * *

Ziva frantically brushed her hair over her bruised left eye, after blotching it with makeup. The team knew something was up. They had been asking her what was wrong for three weeks now. She had hidden all the cuts and bruises so far, but now on her face. They were going to know. And Gibbs was going to kill Tyler.

He wasn't a bad person, he was just...mad. Ziva kept having to make excuses. They we're going to KNOW!

Maybe she just wouldn't go into work today.

No, then they would know. Damn. There was no way around this. She took a deep breath. "I fell and hit my forehead…" She nodded. That would work. She turned on her heel, glanced at Tyler asleep on the bed, and walked from the apartment.

* * *

"Morning Ziva" Tony said through a mouthful of bagel. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can you not keep your breakfast in your mouth, Tony?"

"Nope. I'm incapable." She rolled her eyes again, and continued writing. Without thinking, she brushed a chunk of hair out of her face. "What's that?" Tony asked. Ziva quickly brushed the hair back down on her face.

"It's nothing."

"Liar." He took another bite of bagel. "I bet you got drunk and got a tattoo." She scoffed and looked up.

"Sure Tony."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"What's what?" McGee asked as he walked in, holding a coffee.

"Ziva got a tat and won't show it to me."

"I highly doubt that." He said as he sat down. "Ziva, you didn't get a tattoo did you?"

"No I didn't."

"See, Tony?"

"She's lying, there's something on her face." Tony stood up, and popped the C of the bagel into his mouth, so it stuck out at a strange angle, and walked over to Ziva. He kneeled down in front of her desk.

"What's on your face, Zi?"

"Nothing."

"Move your hair then." She shook her head and scotched back in her chair.

"No." It happened to fast for Ziva to do anything. Tony pushed the hair out of the way with his thumb, and Ziva hissed. He stared at her eye for a second, and then carefully wiped off some of the foundation with his thumb, revealing a purple streak. Ziva didn't move, just watched his face.

"Zi, did you get in a bar fight?"

"I tripped." At this point, McGee had walked over too, and they were both staring at Ziva's bruised eye.

"You're…not…a klutz." Tony said with an edge to his voice. He had stood up now, and was leaning over onto the desk.

"Having a meeting?" Gibbs walked in through the other side of the bullpen. Ziva reached up and tried to push her hair back. Tony grabbed her wrist and glared at her. She growled and tried to shake him off, but his grip was tight. "You all have work to do." Tony and McGee didn't move. Gibbs looked up after a moment. "What are you two doing there?" Gibbs looked at Ziva, whose wrist was still in Tony's hand. His eyebrows shot up. "What the hell is on your face, David?"

**A/N: So, what did you think? Lemme knoww**


	2. Chapter 2  Apples

**A/N: Hey hey hey peeps! Got the list! This chapter has a little language...so just warning ya'll.**

**I Want A Pet Wombat, Nicoya456, cheether, the1csimiamifan, SemperFi-NavyNCIS, tivafan1, jesus4eva, MaisMens, Tash905, bitterandblue95, GrassyNight, NCIS7BEXX, WildBerrySmoothii, Mickeygee, Sabine8195, Liat1989, buckyboo, maxridefreak19, Brittany, SMRturtle, pirate-princess1, spritepie, rachelahavah, Atlante41, Brennan4Booth, Grande, Motherofmytwo, Mrs. Fitzger****ald- Thank you ALL! **

"Gibbs, I promise you, it is nothing."

"How did you get a black eye, then?"

"I tripped."

"So why are you covering it up?" she stared back at him, mentally scrambling for an answer. "Ziva, you need help, you come to us." He growled.

"I am fine. I do not need help. I can handle it" He leaned over the desk so he was three inches from her face.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. David." He said slowly. She looked down at her lap, and he stood up to his full height. They all waited.

Ziva sighed, a miserable sound of defeat. Then shook her head. "It's nothing" she squeaked. She stood and walked away from the three men to the elevator.

* * *

"Ty?" Ziva called as she walked through the front door. She wasn't sure why she had returned home. Probably to prove to herself and the team it was nothing. She turned into the kitchen as Tyler walked in. He was 6'3", brunette, with gray eyes. She glanced over at him. The gray eyes were misted over. _Oh no, oh no, why did you come home Ziva?_ She screamed at herself in her head. She could practically taste the reeking smell of alcohol off of him.

"Hey babe" he sighed "Why're ya home?"

"I came back early…for…lunch." She glanced at the clock. 10:07. He was drunk at 10:07? Jesus. He leaned against the doorway. Ziva grabbed an apple and tried to walk past him to the living room. But he stuck his hand out, and stopped her. She nervously looked up at him. He had a spark in his eyes she recognized. She took a few steps back.

"What?" she asked casually, trying not to show fear in her voice.

"What happened?" he asked. He advanced, took a lock of her hair, and tugged.

"No-nothing….what are you talking about?"

"You look different." He said with a mean smile. She winced, and took a few more steps back. "Are you scared of me?" he teased half-heartedly. She shook her head. She looked at the island in the middle of the kitchen, and rotated her body behind it, creating a barrier in between them. Her hand flitted over her hip. Tyler saw this. "You gunna shoot me?" he asked, anger obviously filling his voice. She propped her hand on her hip to cover this faux-paux.

_I wish. _"No, why would I do that?"

"I know when someone is fingering a pistol, bitch." The word slapped her.

"Tyler, I'm not going to-"

"Shut up!" he yelled and pounded his fist on the island, making the fruit bowl, and Ziva, jump. She felt her heartbeat increase, and the adrenaline pour into her veins.

"Tyler, calm-"

"What the hell did I just say?" She, as quickly as she could, looked at the doorway, and tried to figure out if she could get to the exit before him. She took a deep breath as he glared at her. "Ziva, how come you never remember what I tell you?" he asked like he was talking to a four year old. _3…_Ziva counted in her head _2….1!_ She sprinted for the doorway way, but Tyler was just too fast. He grabbed her waist and threw her to the ground. "Trying to run away again, are we?" he laughed.

"Tyler, please don't-" but his foot had already connected with her jaw. Okay, now she was mad. She was tired of not fighting back, and she tasted blood in her mouth. She was back on her feet in a mili-second, which threw Tyler off for a moment. He wasn't aware what Ziva did for a living, or especially what she _used_ to do.

"Stop." Ziva said. She could leave now. She could run out of the door, but she needed to stand up to this- ow. He had grabbed her arm. She growled, and struggled to get out of his grasp. He was easier to fight when he was drunk. She took a step back again. He took a step forward.

"School is in session…time for another lesson." He said darkly. Ziva was seething now. He punched her in the stomach, hitting an older bruise. Before she could even think, her reflexes kicked in, and she gave him a right hook to the jugular, and then a full kick to the ribcage. He absorbed each one, and it seemed the only thing she had succeeded in doing, was make him angrier. "Slut learned how to fight?" she stood her ground. He took another step forward. They were a foot apart. And the next second, Ziva turned and ran from the house.

* * *

When Ziva got to her car, she punched the steering wheel with a scream, then put her face in her hand. When she looked back at her fingers, there was fresh blood on them. She swore and opened the door to spit. Her jaw ached, and her stomach was pounding. She lifted up her shirt to look at the boot-shaped bruise right above her belly button, a dark slash on her flat stomach.

"I am sick of this pig." She growled. She sped back to NCIS, and was back into the bullpen in 15 minutes.

"Ziva, Jesus, what ha-" Tony started. She lifted up her shirt to reveal the purple bruise. Gibbs was in front of her in a half a second.

"Are _you_ okay?" she nodded.

"Kill. Him." She whispered dangerously.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked as the McGee and Tony clipped on their guns.

**A/N: Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Ice Packs

**A/N: *superhappysquigglejump* SQQUEEEEE FREAKKING SQUUUEEE! I LOVE YOU ALL! HERE! (sorry for the shortness of it)**

Ziva walked through the automatic doors. Ducky and Palmer glanced over their shoulders.

"Oh, Ziva my dear, I thought you were Jethro." He turned back to the body, but continued talking. "What can I help you with?"

"I need an ice pack. I thought you might have one." He set down his tools and tore off the rubber gloves.

"Of course!" he said cheerfully and walked to the freezer. He returned over to Ziva clutching the blue pack. "So why are you in need of this ice pack?" He asked. She took it and pressed it to her jaw. "Oh dear, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me."

"Ah yes, Jethro mentioned his suspicions. As did Anthony and Timothy." She winced. "Ziva, you should have come to us first."

"I thought I could handle it." He patted her sadly on the knee.

"I know. Now let's see your stomach."

"How did you know-"

"I can tell by the way your standing. Let me see." She slowly lifted up her shirt. Ziva frowned at it, and muttered quietly:

"Good Lord. Jethro will put a bullet in that bastard's head if he knows what's good for the world."

* * *

"Federal Agents!" Gibbs yelled at the door. Without waiting half a second, he nodded at Tony, who kicked open the door with a loud crack. Tyler was standing shakily in front of the couch, as if he had just jumped up. "Get on the ground, asshole!" Gibbs shouted, and Tyler, who looked extremely pissed, got onto his knees slowly, then laid on his stomach. All three lowered their weapons, which turned out to be a bad idea. Suddenly, Tyler jumped up and grabbed a vase sitting on the coffee table and hurled it at Tony, missing him by inches.

"Get out!" he screamed. He lunged at Gibbs, who kicked him in the chest. Tony had darted behind Tyler and grabbed his shoulders, but Tyler was twice his size, and shook him off. McGee was quickly next to Tyler, and elbowed him in the face rather gracefully, and much to everyone's astonishment, floored the SEAL. They didn't have time to awe at McGee's sudden power, Gibbs tackled Tyler and cuffed him. When they had pulled Tyler back up to height, he was completely furious.

"What the hell _is this?_" Tyler spat.

"You've been assaulting one of my agents, and that kinda had a tendency to piss us off."

"Who? Ziva?"

"No, your OTHER punching bag." Tony said angrily. Tyler looked guilty for a mili-second, but then it turned to the "I've been caught" face. Gibbs was four inches from Tyler's nose now, and speaking dangerously quiet.

"You always been a woman-hitter?"

"She deserved it." And with that, they all struck at once.

* * *

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS? OH MY GOD, GIBBS BETTER KILL HIM!" Abby screamed at Ziva, who had come in to the lab, hoping for the some moral support. She smiled at her success. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Your still screaming, Abby."

"I KNOW THAT! ARGH!" she began pacing around the room "Alright, Kilatone Occide would destroy his immune system, and it's flavorless." She mumbled.

"They are not going to actually KILL him, Abby" Ziva said. Abby spun around to her, and Ziva was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"They better, Ziva, because, because…" she trailed off with a sob. "_Nobody does that!_" she shrieked.

**A/N: Nexxxxttt chapterr? Interrogation, cameras off. -evil laugh-**


	4. Chapter 4 Lies

Tyler now had 3 fresh bruises, one on his neck from Mcgee, one on his cheek from Tony, and one under each eye. Gibbs had probably broken his nose, but nobody seemed to mind. Gibbs walked into observation.

"Get out" he ordered at the attendent, who nervously picked up his briefcase and scurried away. Gibbs pressed the power buttons on both computers and the camera sitting on the tripod. Tony and McGee walked in a moment later, both fuming. 2 minutes after they all stood in stony silence, staring at the door, Ziva walked in, looking miserable, but determined.

"You broke his face." she whispered.

"You didn't hear what he said about you." Tony replied through clenched teeth. "And look what he did to yours." Ziva refocused her eyes so she could look at her reflection on the glass. Her black eye wasn't looking much better, and her jaw was swollen and red.

"I want to talk to him." she mumbled quietly.

"Not happening." Gibbs said.

"Yes, happening. I'll handle it." she returned. Gibbs started to say something else, but she glared at him.

"Fine. After I get a word with him."

"And me." Tony said.

"Me too." McGee said roughly.

"Well, while you are all going to have a word with that ass, I'm going to actually kill him." a voice from the door said. Abby walked in wearing a pair of black combat boots, and a malicious grimace. "He's SO DEAD."

"Abby, you won't interrogate him."

"I already said I wasn't going to." she said back at Gibbs, with a sweet smile. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Microphone off. Camera...off."

"Here's his file."

"Have fun!" Abby squealed, and leaned against the glass with excitment. After a second, she wrapped her arms around Ziva. "Gibbs will destroy him, Zi."

"I do not want him destroyed. I want him to be the same as when I met him." Ziva said sadly.

"I know. But now he's going away for a very long time to a place where he can't hurt anybody."

"'Cept his fellow prisoners." Tony said. Abby giggled as Gibbs threw down the file on the other side of the glass.

"_Why_ am I here?" Tyler asked in a snotty tone."You have no righ-"

"I have _every_ right. One, resist of arrest, two" he counted them on his fingers "Two, assult of federal agent. Agent_s_ actually. Three, Domestic violence Four, breaking restraining order. I could figure out some more, if you'd prefer."

"Restraining order?" Ziva asked.

"That was me." McGee said "Hacked into the court system, and set a restraining order for you against him, for...uh...yesterday." he finished with a guilty smile. Ziva returned it.

"Restraining order?" Tyler barked.

"Yep."

"What the hell?"

"Shut up."

"Why am I in an interrogation cell?"

"I figured you needed a little talking to, before they sent you to State Pen."

"What federal agent?"

"Mine."

"I didn't even know she was a fed, I swear!"

"What kind of excuse is that, exactly? Jesus, she kept a gun on her." Tyler was silent. Gibbs stood up, and Tyler flinched slightly. "Look, I have...three-" there was a tap on the glass. Gibbs smiled."-four more agents in there who are royally pissed and would honestly like to put a bullet...mutiple ones infact, in you. And they are all armed, so I would suggest not talking back, or smart."

"What? Your not going to let me leave?"

"Not for a long time. But we'll get you to the police as soon as humanly possible. We don't want to inconvenience you in any way." He left the room and returned to observation.

"Abs, you're next." He paused, looking at the excited forensic scientish. "Actually, McGee, go with her."

She sighed impatiently, but didn't argue. She happily skipped to the door, and McGee opened it for her.

"_You're_ an agent?" he asked incredeously. Although she wasn't wearing a skit today, just purple dyed army pants, she did look rather goth.

"Nope, I'm a forensic scientist. And a pissed one." he scoffed. She smacked her hands down on the table and leaned into his face."You ever been tortured, Marine?" he shook his head with a smirk. She took a little vial out of her pocket and held it in front of his face. "This is Soium Toxide. One drop of this, the most excrutiating death you could imagine, times ten. Torture in a bottle." she leaned over to his ear, and whispered: "Doesn't. Leave. A. Trace." She stood back up, and held out her hand to McGee. "McGee? Gun."

**A/N: HEYYY! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THE LIST! **

**pirate-princess1, WildBerrySmoothii, ke31288, cheether, Grande, CSIGurlie07, Closemyeyesandleap, what if the world ended now, novemberXsunshyne, Mustang and NCIS Freak, the1csimiamifan (Thank you for readin,**_** before and after**_** too, you ROCK!), Cranbs (fan from france, i love it there!) Betherzz, ncistwin2, I Want A Pet Wombat (fan from Australia! THATS AWESOME), redvelvetcupcakes (another fan from Australia. freaking wicked!) Hiphuggers2, R. L. Writer, Twilightobsession5, jesus4eva (and yet AN0THER australia fan!) purplemonkeyz48, zombieslayer666, Liat1989 (another Aussie. I feel awesome.) kate (), bekkiejone23 (HEYYY A UK FAN! HI UK FAN! i'm 75% british...) Broadway007, monkeyluver012, **

**And if your an American fan, I love you too. It's just exciting to have foreign fans. BTW: little heads up, everyone who subscribes, story alerts, review, I go and read your profile. If you write stuff, i read it all, and I instantly want to message you and be like "OMG YOU TOO?" But here's how i deduct scientifically the responses.**

**Story Alert: You like the story, but wary of the author. (u probably should be, I'm crazy.)**

**Author Alert: You like my writing! *SQUEEEE* OH MY GOSH I LOVE THESE PEOPLE. I love going to your profile, going to favorite authors, and seeing my name. Way to make a girl feel special.**

**Favorite Story: You LOVE the story, and maybe...like me? :) Ditto with the above. **

**Review: YOU LIKE THE STORY SO MUCH YOU JUST HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD! *hopefully* and I LOVE YOUUU!**


	5. Chapter 5 Threats

**A/N: Ready for a half-hour chapter? (not that it will take you a half hour to read it, only that it is all i have to write it) behold, my genius when working under time pressure. Okay, and I'm getting tired of making Ziva the victim all the time, so next story...I'll do something new. :) **

Abby walked out of interrigation followed by a nervous looking McGee, who had hardly gotten a word in under Abby's death rant.

"Tony!" Abby sang "Yooouuurrr UP!" she happily pranced to a spinning chair and began twirling. Tony took one last look at Ziva, shook his head, and left. He walked into interrogation, picked up the interviewers chair, and pulled it tp the opposite wall, a manuver Ziva recognized as something she did on her first innterrogation.

"What's he doing?" Abby asked.

"Avoiding temptation." Ziva replied quietly.

"You always been a woman hitter?" Tony quipped.

"Only to the ones who talk back."

"Watch it. Remember what that got you last time." Tony motioned to the rapidly darkening bruises on Tyler's neck, cheek, and nose. Tyler smirked.

"Cheap shot."

"You know I've always been a fan of the ladies." Tony began, ignoring Tyler's last comment "Especially to undeniably sexy ones. But see to be a good boyfriend, you have to be charming."

"I am."

"I wasn't done. The entire time you are with the woman, you remain charming, upbeat, loving." he told him all this in a conversational tone. "_Remain. _You see, I'm Ziva's partner and us partner's take the harm of the other very _very_ personal."

"I ain't targeting nobody but her."

"Alright, one, Ziva is not a target, and two, your an asshole." Tyler scoffed. Tony stood and began walking casually around the room. He stopped behind Tuler's chair, and leaned his head next to Tyler's. "If it were up to me, you would rot in an African prison for all eternity, or die a slow and painful death. However, it isn't and you will probably end up in a nice cushy jail with a bed and a daily meal and not suffer any torture devices. But when you are released, after as _long_ as we can keep you up in there, you come around my partner..." he paused for dramatic event "I will kill you personally myself. I have plenty of friends in high places, and lots of acsess poisonus chemicals and plenty of weapons, so, you never touch her again. Hear me."

"Yeah."

"Good." and with that, Tony left.

"It is my turn."

"Ziva. No." Gibbs returned.

"Yes. I just want to show him what he has done to me. I think I could be the only one to get through to him."

**A/N: UPDATE SOON I SWEAR I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN SO DONNNT WORRY! **


	6. Chapter 6 Regrets

Ziva inched her way into the room, closing the door behind her, as though she was trying to not wake a sleeping child. Tyler looked up, and a face torn with anger ripped his bored expression. He made a sudden movement, but Ziva put a hand up that stopped him.

"You will not move." she said quietly, but her voice was still hard. She walked to the window, and leaned casually against it. "I am sure you regret the things you have done now." he didn't respond. "Every day I was making excuses for it, and finally I had enough. I could have stopped you myself." he looked up at her skeptically. She scoffed. "I'm sorry, I forgot you never knew what i did for a living."

"A SEAL could have taken an agent, easily." she gave a small laugh, no humor dwindled with it.

"No, I know, you could have taken me if I was just an agent." she paused. "Tyler, I used to be an assasin. Haven't you ever wondered where this accent is from? I speak 7 languages fluently, and 5 others well enough. I have killed multiple terrorists with my bare hands." The tone was not a bragging one, more sorrow, and guilt. "My father is the head of Mossad. You do know what Mossad is?" she nodded, not waiting for an answer. "And you, you have made my life a living hell ever since the day we moved in together. After 15 years as an assasin, you are what I regret the most."

"I'm sorry." he said. Ziva laughed again, still humorless.

"That is what you always say. You never act upon your apologies. I tried so hard, and this...this is how you repay me." she lifted her shirt, Tyler glanced at it, then returmed to her face. "I thought you would change. I thought you would turn back into the man I fell in love with, but, no." he looked down at the table, his jaw twitching. "Marine, you know I could kill you with one..." she held her hands in front of her as though she was holding a cantelope, and twisted them to the right suddenly "...twist of the wrist, but I chose the typical American woman routine, I suppose." she took a deep breath "I'm sorry I ever met you. But I am not sorry it ended this way." she turned her head as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Enjoy hell."

**A/N: Ziva speech! CHECK! Alright, I had an INSPARATIONAL dream last night and I think it may make for my best story yet. It will be called "Fallen." In the meantime, something I'd like to say, that with every story update, expect a blog update, now located at the TOP of my profile. Just little funny things that happen during my otherwise boring life. Like my author notes, but you know, awesome! lol. REVIEW!**


End file.
